


Cheering Up

by JehanFerres



Series: Super Space Pals N and Saturn [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Pizza, Teenage Dorks, Video & Computer Games, also this is my broship because of my rp group, saturn more like sadturn, so Saturn's just started t, they're 18, transgender Saturn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/pseuds/JehanFerres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturn is sad. N does his best to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to my RP Group, Wild Encounters, I now bro-ship Saturn and N because of our N. This is basically the result of it.

Saturn was, unusually for him, lying on his back in a pose distinctly reminiscent of a Staryu on the floor when N returned home, staring blankly into space out of unusually unexpressive blue eyes. N’s first reaction was to grab a cushion off the sofa and gently hit Saturn with it guessing that his friend was bored or something similar - this seemed, after all, like something he would do when he was bored.

When this elicited no reaction, however, N knelt down at his room-mate’s side, giving his friend a gentle prod in the ribs, mindful of his binder, before moving to gently knead at his stomach.

When this failed to elicit a reaction, however, N began to grow slightly concerned: Saturn would usually shove him right off if he did that, but this time he had offered absolutely no resistance whatsoever. He frowned a little, sitting down beside Saturn and crossing his legs, gently waving a hand in front of his eyes. When Saturn blinked, N smiled.

"Welcome back."

"I’d rather have stayed not-here," Saturn informed him dryly, not moving from where he was lying on his back apart from to glance over at N, who brushed a hand over his hair.

"Your dad?"

"Mhm."

Without saying anything more, because he knew what was wrong now, N reached over for Saturn’s hand, squeezing tight.

Saturn squeezed back. “I fucked that one up.”

"I’ll fix it for you," N replied gently.

"Good luck."

"I’m good with people."

"Not this one, you aren’t." Saturn propped himself up on his elbows, coldly regarding N, who would have drawn back if he hadn’t known that Saturn was not in a bad mood with him but with his father. "This one isn’t quite ‘people’," he informed him sarcastically.

"In the meantime," N suggested, steering the conversation away from a sore-spot and gently brushing a hand over Saturn’s shoulder in apology, "pizza and video games?"

When Saturn smiled, N smiled too, seeing that he could get away with a little teasing. “I’ll let you win.” He squeezed Saturn’s hand again.

"How gracious of you, o sentient hedge," the blue haired man drawled, propping himself up and smirking.

"I take that as a challenge!" N gave his arm a gentle punch, checking to see if Saturn was steady before getting up and returning a moment later with pizza menus. "Loser pays for the food?"

"You’re on."

Of course, N fully intended to lose.


End file.
